Le Chapeau dans un couloir
by oOcharlyOo
Summary: Vous vous baladez dans Poudlard quand au détour d'un couloir vous apercevez un chapeau traînant par terre…
1. Allégresse

Vous vous baladez dans Poudlard quand au détour d'un couloir vous apercevez un chapeau traînant par terre…

**Pourquoi :** L'idée de ces saynètes m'est inspirée du livre de Vincent Delecroix, _Une chaussure sur un toit _(chez Gallimard), dans lequel chaque chapitre a pour vocation d'expliquer la présence d'une chaussure sur le toit d'un bâtiment à proximité de la Gare du Nord, à Paris (j'habite à proximité de la Gare du Nord, à Paris). Mes textes ont pour but d'expliquer la présence d'un chapeau de sorcier (sans sorcier en dessous) dans un couloir de Poudlard. Je ne reprends pas l'idée que tous les protagonistes de chacun des chapitres se connaissent (parce qu'habitant les mêmes immeubles en fait) bien que ce soit là un coté des plus intéressant du roman pour la simple raison que je n'ai pu me décider entre l'époque des Maraudeurs et celle d'Harry.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages que vous voyez là ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mme J.K Rowling, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et blablabla certains ne le savaient pas ?

**Avertissement : **Euh _a priori _lecture tout public peut-être ne sera-ce pas le cas de tous les chapitres mais celui-ci, si.

**Epoque** **: **Maraudeurs.

**Chapitre premier :** Allégresse

Tout fraîchement arrivés à Poudlard, les Première Année étaient surexcités à l'idée de voir leur premier match de Quidditch opposant deux équipes de l'école (Serpentard-Gryffondor), ou bien, pour certains, leur premier match de Quidditch tout court. Ce samedi matin, les Gryffondor étaient particulièrement bruyants dans la Grande Salle, chacun dévorant avec entrain son petit déjeuner à l'exception des sept joueurs de Quidditch, légèrement crispés dans leurs robes écarlates.

Depuis des années, la maison des lions n'avait pas gagné la coupe de Quidditch, ni même la coupe des quatre maisons. Chaque printemps voyait gagner alternativement les Serdaigle ou les Serpentard, maîtres incontestés du sport le plus populaire de l'école. Mais peut-être cette année les choses allaient-elles changer ? L'Attrapeur des Serdaigle et deux Poursuiveurs des Serpentard avaient fini leurs études et quitté l'école l'été précédent. Quant aux Gryffondor, ils avaient changé de Gardien, d'Attrapeur et l'un de leur Batteur, peut-être cette fois avaient-ils une chance de remporter le championnat ? Les deux premiers mois à l'école avaient vu la maison des courageux s'entraîner avec acharnement, soir après soir, semaine après semaine.

A la table des Gryffondor, si bruyante, se trouvaient quatre étudiants, nouvellement devenus amis. Le plus petit d'entre eux, qui était aussi celui possédant le caractère le plus marqué, se nommait James Potter. En face de lui, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris tantôt froids tantôt rieurs engloutissait présentement un croissant français, il s'agissait de Sirius Black, bête noire de sa famille pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas intégré la maison des Serpentard –famille qui ne savait pas que le garçon avait ardemment souhaité se joindre à n'importe quelle maison autre que celle des vert et argent. Tous deux étaient devenus amis dès les dix premières minutes qu'ils avaient passées ensemble dans le train les emmenant à Poudlard. A coté de Sirius était assis Remus Lupin. Le jeune garçon était encore un mystère aux yeux de ses camarades, en effet ce garçon à l'air éternellement épuisé était arrivé deux jours après tout le monde et disparaissait régulièrement, arguant que sa mère, gravement malade, le réclamait à son chevet tous les mois. Enfin, en face de Remus et donc à coté de James, un petit garçon un peu gauche, avec un air de souris attendrissant se tenait Peter Pettigrow, il n'avait pas l'assurance de James, l'humour ou le charisme de Sirius ou encore la sagesse et la sérénité de Remus mais il était ingénieux et posait toujours les bonnes questions (qui s'avéraient être souvent celles que personne n'osait poser, de peur d'être ridicule). Sur leur gauche, deux groupe de filles de leur âge : du coté de Peter et James, Ino, une jeune fille blonde extrêmement intelligente et d'une grâce, encore enfantine mais étonnante ; et Lily, une rousse aux yeux verts, maligne et curieuse de tout ce qui touchait à la magie (ses parents étaient des moldus). En face d'elles, Elizabeth, petite demoiselle aux cheveux étrangement coiffés et aux gestes volubiles était assise à coté de Maï, une grande métisse qui était occupée à finir de se réveiller en buvant un grand chocolat bien chaud. Dans leur classe de première année était inscrite une cinquième fille qui était attablée avec les Serdaigle, où avait été envoyée sa sœur jumelle. Tout ce petit monde riait, discutait, pronostiquait les résultats du match et mangeait gaiement.

Les garçons étaient en grande discussion avec leurs aînés de Troisième Année qui leur parlaient des performances (ou plutôt des contre-performances avait tragiquement précisé Dave Goujon) des Gryffondor en matière de Quidditch ces cinq dernières années. Le petit déjeuner terminé, les élèves avaient encore une bonne heure avant le début du match, ils décidèrent donc de remonter à la tour qui était leur quartier général. Les matins de match avaient pour avantage d'unifier la totalité d'une maison dans l'adversité. Ce fut donc en grand nombre et dans une grande entente que les élèves quittèrent la table. Ils croisèrent à la sortie de la Grande Salle un groupe de Serpentard qui remontait des cachots (où se trouvait leur salle commune) pour se sustenter avant d'assister au match. Les deux groupements s'immobilisèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre avec une hostilité évidente. Les élèves se lançaient des regards pleins de haines quand soudain un Quatrième Année dont James ne connaissait pas le nom lança une pique :

"Alors, vous avez déjà préparé les phrases de consolation ?"

Un murmure se propagea dans les rangs des rouge et or.

"Vous venez quand même au match pour voir le désastre ou vous avez pris l'habitude ?" Ricana un autre.

"En plus ils ont mis Prewett comme capitaine, je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait être pire que la dernière fois !" Railla un troisième.

"Parle pas comme ça de mon frère ! Tu vas voir ce qu'on va vous mettre !" S'exclama alors un Deuxième Année qui s'était redressé en entendant le nom de son grand frère, capitaine depuis le début de l'année.

"Laisse-moi rire, espèce de Cracmol ! Si au moins ton frangin savait utiliser un balai autrement que pour balayer le sol, peut-être que ce dégénéré aurait une chance de faire gagner son équipe !" Reprit le premier Serpentard, entraînant des gloussements derrières lui.

Les Gryffondor étaient tendus maintenant, et l'on dut retenir un élève qui avait fait mine de se jeter sur le jeune homme pour le frapper. Les plus sages de la maison des lions haussèrent les épaules et exhortèrent leurs camarades à passer leur chemin sans plus prêter d'attention à leurs ennemis. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, ceux-ci les suivirent, se contentant de fusiller le groupe des serpents du regard avant d'emprunter l'escalier menant vers leur salle commune.

Rendus à destination, les diatribes avaient cessées et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Dans le groupe des Première Année, il existait certaines dissensions. Chaque jour James Potter et Lily Evans se détestaient un peu plus et les quatre garçons fréquentaient donc peu la jeune fille et son amie Ino. Les trois autres filles s'entendaient aussi bien avec les garçons qu'avec les deux filles. Cette ambiance quelque peu froide par moment changeait du tout au tout quand Remus recevait de son père un prototype de jeu. Hérald Lupin était concepteur de jeux et depuis le samedi à Poudlard ayant précédé leur rentrée, avant même que la "guerre" James/Lily n'éclate, tous les élèves de cette promotion avaient décidé de tester pour Hérald ses innovations avant qu'il ne les propose à son patron pour en faire ressortir les principaux défauts et qualités et proposer les changements éventuels dont ils avaient discuté tous ensemble. Or la veille au soir, Remus avait justement reçu l'étalon du dernier jeu de son père. On recruta donc les cinq filles et les quatre garçons et une partie de ce qui semblait être une sorte de _Labyrinthe_ un peu complexe commença. Les neuf joueurs durent s'interrompre pour aller assister au match mais ce fut dans une camaraderie inhabituelle qu'ils se dirigèrent de concert vers le stade. Les élèves piétinaient dans les gradins, attendant de pouvoir rejoindre une place libre.

Mrs Brosse, professeur de vol sur balai et arbitre des matches alla se placer au milieu du terrain et attendit que les deux équipes la rejoignent. Elle fit signe aux capitaines de se serrer la main et ceux-ci s'exécutèrent, se broyant mutuellement les phalanges. A son coup de sifflet, les quatorze joueurs constituant les deux équipes s'élevèrent en flèche dans les airs, les deux Attrapeurs montant immédiatement plus haut que les autres dans le but d'apercevoir le Vif d'or, petite balle dorée se déplaçant avec une grande célérité et dont la préhension signait la fin du match, apportant à l'équipe de l'Attrapeur le capturant 150 points d'un coup, ce qui garantissait quasiment la victoire.

Le Souafle passa rapidement de mains en mains, vite conservé par les Serpentard. Evitant adroitement les Poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse, les Serpentard se passèrent le Souafle, traversant le terrain et, arrivés devant les buts des Gryffondor, marquèrent le premier but de la rencontre. Une clameur s'éleva des gradins où une marée verte hurlait son allégresse, tandis que les autres se désolaient (Serdaigle et Poufsouffle compris puisque les Gryffondor étaient, c'était notoire, des adversaires plus faciles à vaincre que les Serpentard). Le match reprit et, si les joueurs habillés de rouge parvenaient à s'emparer de la balle, malheureusement, ils éprouvaient quelques difficultés à la conserver. Le match fut agité. D'abord les Serpentard, bien meilleurs, creusèrent l'écart et après quelque temps, le score était de 80 à 20 en faveur de ces derniers. Mais les Gryffondor s'étaient bien entraînés et ils se reprirent une fois la stratégie de leur adversaire assimilée. Si bien qu'ils réduisirent l'écart à vingt points seulement. Puis, après plus de deux heures de jeu et de deux temps morts, le score de 170 à 160 fut enfin à l'avantage des Gryffondor qui avaient marqué deux buts d'affilée au prix de figures périlleuses. Toutefois il était incontestable que l'équipe des Serpentard était mieux organisée, plus expérimentée et il fut bientôt évident qu'elle était surtout prête à tout pour gagner la partie. L'Attrapeur des Serpentard, bien que sonné par une chute due à un Cognard bien placé restait pourtant meilleur que celui des Gryffondor. Il était très observateur et à deux reprises déjà avait aperçu la petite balle dorée qu'il devait attraper. La première fois l'intervention du second Attrapeur lui coupant la trajectoire l'avait stoppé tandis que la seconde, seule la frappe ajustée du Batteur, le désarçonnant avait sauvé l'équipe rouge d'une sérieuse déconvenue. Ce fut à la cent cinquante-septième minute de jeu que le Serpentard avait plongé pour la troisième fois, distinguant le reflet doré du Vif.

Les deux Attrapeurs se dirigeaient côte à côte vers l'objet de la victoire. Se penchant sur son balai, le joueur rouge commença à dépasser son adversaire, il tendait la main vers la petite balle, son poursuiveur tentant d'attraper sa jambe, quand ce dernier, au comble du désespoir, sortit sa baguette de sous sa robe et jeta un sort déséquilibrant sa victime, l'obligeant à bifurquer et remettre ses deux mains sur le manche de son balai afin de ne pas tomber à bas de celui-ci. Profitant de la distraction de son rival, l'autre Attrapeur rangea promptement sa baguette et tendit la main pour se saisir du Vif d'or. La seconde d'après, il remontait en chandelle, le poing serré sur la victoire. Sur les bancs, tous les supporters de vert vêtus se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et clamèrent leur joie, envahissant soudain le terrain pour congratuler leurs joueurs. Les concurrents se rassemblèrent autour de _leur_ Attrapeur, pas tout à fait remis de sa frayeur et qui leur expliqua l'événement qui n'avait été perçu que par peu de spectateurs et encore moins de joueurs. Pendant que le stade se vidait, on l'exhorta à faire part de ce qui s'était passé à Mrs Brosse, ce qu'il partit faire sur-le-champ, laissant ses co-équipiers rejoindre le reste de leur maison.

Les Poufsouffle se dirigeaient vers le lac, les Serpentard avaient déjà rejoint leurs cachots pour fêter la victoire, insultant les quelques Gryffondor qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur passage. Les Serdaigle s'étaient éparpillés, d'aucuns vers la bibliothèque, d'autres vers la salle commune de leur maison. Quant aux perdants, ils se coulaient lentement vers leurs quartiers, déçus, humiliés et révoltés par ce que les joueurs étaient en train de leur expliquer. Tous élèves refaisaient le match, avec force mouvements et cris, parcourant doucement les couloirs du château. Il leur fallut un bon quart d'heure pour atteindre le couloir des sortilèges, par lequel ils devaient passer pour rejoindre leur tour. Ils y trouvèrent le professeur McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose, directrice adjointe depuis peu mais surtout la responsable des Gryffondor. Elle s'était postée au bout du couloir par lequel elle était sûre de voir passer ses élèves. En la voyant, les élèves, intrigués, s'arrêtèrent peu à peu de parler puis s'immobilisèrent, étonnés. Il était rare que les matches soient commentés par les responsables de maisons. Lorsqu'elle se fut assurée que la quasi totalité de sa maison était là et à l'écoute elle se racle la gorge et expliqua :

"Comme vos camarades vous l'ont sans doute aucun rapporté, l'Attrapeur de nos, enfin vos adversaires a usé de méthodes peu orthodoxes pour s'emparer du Vif d'or. Votre joueur est venu l'expliquer à ma collègue, Mrs Brosse qui nous l'a aussitôt transmis. Pas d'inquiétude…" Continua-t-elle voyant que les élèves étaient déçus de voir que, les professeurs au courant, aucune mesure ne semblait avoir été prise. "Pas d'inquiétude, nous avons considéré que cet abus ne pouvait rester impuni". Un bruissement se répandit parmi les élèves. "En effet la Charte de Quidditch Officiel –que nous jouons à Poudlard— stipule que la magie ne doit en aucun cas être utilisée sur une balle ou un joueur durant un match et c'est pourquoi… " Le silence sembla assourdissant aux élèves rassemblés, écrasés les uns contres les autres pour mieux entendre la suite."Nous annulons la capture du Vif, accordant la victoire à l'équipe qui comptabilisait à ce moment le plus grand nombre de points."

Il fallut quelques secondes de réflexion aux Gryffondor pour se rappeler le score au moment où le Vif avait été attrapé. Puis les plus rapides poussèrent des cris étonnés.

"Mais, on…"

"Ca veut dire que Gryffondor a…"

L'enseignante reprit la parole, un sourire dans la voix, son air impartial plaqué sur le visage :

"Je suis donc ici pour vous communiquer la victoire des Gryffondor."

Ceux-ci s'entre-regardèrent, fixant ensuite leur professeur afin de s'assurer de la véracité de ses dires. Celle-ci restant de marbre, les élèves commencèrent à comprendre et des cris s'élevèrent de la foule des adolescents : Gryffondor venait de gagner son premier match depuis quatre ans. La liesse se répandit comme une traînée de poudre lorsque soudain un jeune sorcier lança son chapeau dans un hurlement de joie. En réponse, les soixante-quinze autres élèves s'emparèrent de leur chapeau et le jetèrent en l'air, criant _hourra !_ Le professeur McGonagall s'était elle aussi saisie de son couvre-chef mais s'était ravisée et l'avait reposé sur son crâne, l'air de rien, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. La foule reprit sa route, et les élèves leur chapeau, reprenant, avec joie cette fois, la direction de leur salle commune, remerciant leur professeur, excités par la victoire, euphorisés par la perspective de rester dans le championnat.

Arrivés dans la tour des Gryffondor, les discussions sur le match reprirent de plus belle, les jeunes gens s'étant trompés de chapeau cherchant la personne qui avait récupéré le leur. Les débats ne changèrent pas de sujet mais la foule se sépara à nouveau, les groupes d'amis reprenant leurs droits. Certains remontèrent dans leur dortoir pour y discuter plus à leur aise, d'autres se dirigèrent vers les parties du château qu'ils affectionnaient tandis que d'autres encore s'installèrent dans les fauteuils de la salle commune pour y poursuivre la discussion. Quant aux Première Année, ils se regroupèrent à nouveau pour finir la partie entamée avant le match, tout en commentant ce dernier et la victoire. Lily les rejoignit après quelques minutes et s'intéressa aux figures dont parlaient les trois ou quatre férus de Quidditch de petit groupe. Puis Peter regagna le rassemblement à son tour.

"Dites, vous ne sauriez pas où est mon chapeau ? J'ai ramassé celui d'un autre et personne n'a le mien."


	2. Précipitation

Vous vous baladez dans Poudlard quand au détour d'un couloir vous apercevez un chapeau traînant par terre…

**Pourquoi :** L'idée de ces saynètes m'est inspirée du livre de Vincent Delecroix, _Une chaussure sur un toit _(chez Gallimard), dans lequel chaque chapitre a pour vocation d'expliquer la présence d'une chaussure sur le toit d'un bâtiment à proximité de la Gare du Nord, à Paris (j'habite à proximité de la Gare du Nord, à Paris). Mes textes ont pour but d'expliquer la présence d'un chapeau de sorcier (sans sorcier en dessous) dans un couloir de Poudlard. Je ne reprends pas l'idée que tous les protagonistes de chacun des chapitres se connaissent (parce qu'habitant les mêmes immeubles en fait) bien que ce soit là un coté des plus intéressant du roman pour la simple raison que je n'ai pu me décider entre l'époque des Maraudeurs et celle d'Harry.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages, les lieux, le contexte… Tout ça, c'est pas de moi. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Donc, tout le monde le sait, rendons à César blabla, J.K est la reine. Moi, pas de sous. Je ne suis qu'une humble emprunteuse (merci J.K.R !)

**Avertissement :** Toujours lisible par tous, de 7 à 77 ans.

**Epoque :** Celle d'Harry.

**Chapitre second :** Précipitation

Quel temps perdu à traverser le château pour apporter à cet hybride sa potion tue-loup ! Laisser revenir le loup-garou ! Ce vieux gâteux de Dumbledore a vraiment une foi inoxydable en l'espèce humaine… Enfin l'espèce humaine… Je soupire. Je pouvais encore voir la scène se dérouler sous mes yeux sans que je puisse rien y faire.

_Severus vous allez être content, le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal est l'un de vos anciens condisciples._

Un ancien condisciple ? Professeur contre les forces du mal ? Mais la quasi-totalité de ses condisciples étaient devenus des Mangemorts. Dumbledore n'avait quand même pas fait ça ? Naïf, oui mais pas idiot.

_Qu'entendez-vous par "ancien condisciple", Albus ?_ Avais-je demandé avec, il faut l'avouer, une pointe d'appréhension.

_Un camarade d'école Severus, un camarade d'école._

_Je sais ce que veux dire condisciple Monsieur le Directeur._ (Imaginer là mon air froid et condescendant.) Dumbledore m'avait fixé par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Tss arriverai-je un jour à clouer le bec de ce vieil utopiste ? _Bien, donc un camarde d'école. Qui ?_

_Remus Lupin, vous devez vous souvenir de lui, il était à Gryffondor._

Evidemment que je me souvenais ! Je crois que je perdis contenance quelques courts instant avant de retrouver mon habituel masque d'impassibilité.

_Monsieur le Directeur, vous vous souvenez des amis de Remus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ?_ Avais-je demandé suspicieusement.

_Je ne suis pas encore sénile, mon cher Severus, je me rappelle parfaitement qui étaient les amis de Monsieur Lupin. Pourquoi ?_

_"Pourquoi ?" ! _Et on le disait "plus grand sorcier du monde". J'avais, ce me semble, jeté un regard… torve à mon employeur. _Monsieur, vous savez la menace qui pèse en ce moment sur le jeune… sur les jeunes élèves de Poudlard ?_

_Severus, venez-en au fait, je vous prie._

C'est pas vrai. Ce qu'il peut être insupportable parfois._ Albus, pensez _à ce qu'il est_ ! Black est tout ce qui reste de sa scolarité et il a trahi ! Ne pouvez-vous donc pas imaginer que Lupin se tourne vers lui et ainsi à son tour vers… les forces du mal ?_

_Je ne crois pas que Monsieur Lupin trahirait la confiance que j'ai en lui, voyez-vous, mon cher Severus, Remus est un homme…_

_Un traître insoupçonnable aux cotés des Potter, est-ce si difficile d'en imaginer un second ?_

_Ca suffit Severus, je comprends vos griefs mais je pensais qu'avec le temps vous auriez pardonné._

La conversation s'était arrêtée là. Vous avez tort Severus, et j'ai raison. Comme toujours. Et voilà que Black s'introduisait dans le château ! Profitait de l'imbécillité congénitale de Londubat (quoique, je dois bien l'admettre si les gènes étaient entrés en ligne de compte, le jeune Londubat aurait été foutrement plus malin ; que je sache, ses Gryffondor de parents l'avaient conçu _avant_ de devenir des légumes !) et terrorisait un Weasley. Dommage qu'il ne nous ait pas fait une crise cardiaque celui-là. Un rouquin en moins, c'est une bénédiction pour Poudlard et somme toute une bouche de moins à nourrir pour ces gueux. Que la fille Weasley ait survécu l'année dernière, passe encore, c'est de loin la plus maligne de toute la famille, et ce n'est pas peu dire, mais ce grand crétin de Ronald Bilius Weasley... Et maintenant tout Poudlard était aux aguets et impossible de faire une nuit complète ! Faire des rondes ! Comme si Black, je parle de Sirius Black ! qui d'autre connaît mieux le château que Black ? Comme si Black allait se laisser prendre par l'organisation de rondes dans le château. Ridicule !

Quatre fois dans l'année j'ai réitéré mes avertissements à Dumbledore. Quatre fois _ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur Lupin a été mordu par un loup-garou dans son enfance que son âme est devenue mauvaise, Severus._ Peut-être parce que l'un de ses meilleurs amis a tué les deux autres, alors ? Bon Black est quand même un Gryffondor benêt comme tous les autres. Il évitera les rondes, certes, mais comment diable a-t-il passé les détraqueurs ? Deux fois ! Pour sortir, et pour entrer. Respectivement d'Azkaban et à Poudlard ! Et dire que ce château délabré est censé être l'endroit le plus sûr au monde… dieu ce que ce bureau est loin des cachots ! Tout ce chemin pour apporter le fruit d'heures de travail acharné et ce loup-garou qui avale ça avec une grimace de dégoût comme si c'était de la bile d'hippogriffe ! Il pourrait tout de même se rendre compte ! J'y passe un temps fou, moi à cette potion, tout les mois ! Parce qu'en plus elle ne se conserve pas. Le monstre pourrait retourner dans sa cabane moisie y pousser ces cris comme il y a vingt ans, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? La Cabane Hurlante… Black en connaît l'existence, peut-être se cache-t-il là-bas ? Non. Il n'est quand même pas si bête. On est au moins dix ici à connaître cette cachette. Tiens voilà l'insupportable folle de Trelawney. Elle me regarde avec des yeux mouillés, l'air effrayé. Je lui jette mon regard le plus noir et je vois avec grand plaisir son visage se décomposer. Elle presse le pas pour me dépasser au plus vite. Dire qu'elle a fait des prédictions avérées. Si seulement elle l'apprenait, on ne pourrait plus la tenir.

Un groupe de Poufsouffle de deuxième année me regarde avancer vers eux avec appréhension. Je leur aboie de filer à leur salle commune avant que le couvre-feu ne soit dépassé. Les petits morveux filent sans demander leur reste. Les Poufsouffle sont vraiment une aberration de la nature. Les Serdaigle sont intelligent et travailleurs pour la plupart. Ils sont ambitieux et ont une pensée construite. Les Gryffondor sont en majorité des imbéciles finis mais on peut au moins leur concéder une certaine bravoure –que j'appelle témérité mal placée mais enfin— mais surtout ces têtes brûlées ont un avantage : réagissant toujours au quart de tour, ce sont de parfaites têtes de Cracmol, un bon défouloir devant lequel il suffit de prononcer le mot "sang-de-bourbe" pour avoir une réaction immédiate. Et puis on ne peut pas nier qu'avec Serpentard, c'est la maison qui fournit les sorciers les plus puissants. Mais les Poufsouffle. Pas plus malins que les autres, pas plus travailleurs, pas plus courageux, juste fidèles. Des suiveurs. J'adore voir la terreur dans les yeux des plus jeunes. On ne peut même pas en faire des bons Mangemorts ou de bons aurors, trop pleutres, trop médiocres.

En sens inverse marche une bande de Gryffondor qui s'empresse de me dépasser. Tous sont presque amoureux de leur Potter chéri. Et dire que tout ce dispositif est mis en place pour sauver sa tête. De la folie meurtrière de… son parrain. Quelle douce ironie. Dire qu'il me faut protéger la progéniture de mon pire ennemi de ce qu'il avait cru être son meilleur ami. Quel manque de discernement. Comment diable Black a-t-il pu changer de camp ? Qui donc aurait parié là-dessus ? Laissez-moi rire. Il y a vingt ans, quiconque aurait affirmé que Potter mourrait de la trahison de Black se serait retrouvé à Sainte-Mangouste, au service des grands décérébrés. Et maintenant, Potter, l'enfant chéri de la communauté sorcière, le survivant, est l'objet de toutes les inquiétudes parce que son imbécile de père a été infoutu de bien choisir ses amis. Mais ce jeune arrogant de Potter junior ne se rend pas compte de tous les efforts déployés pour sa sécurité ! Il continue à vadrouiller, insouciant, dans les couloirs et à rejoindre ses amis à Pré-au-Lard sous une cape d'invisibilité puisqu'il n'avait pas reçu l'autorisation de sortir. Ignorant de l'inquiétude que ressentent pour sa pauvre tête tout le personnel enseignant et toute la communauté sorcière, il joue les jeunes premiers ; insolent et orgueilleux comme l'avait été son père vingt ans avant lui. Oh oui ! Harry est bel et bien le fils de son prétentieux de père. Harry James Potter est certainement Harry JAMES Potter.

Enfin, le couloir de DCFM. Le bureau se trouve au bout. Tout de même, ce flemmard de Lupin pourrait se déranger un peu au lieu de me laisser traverser la moitié du château à chaque fois. Quand je pense qu'avant de savoir ce qu'il est je pensais qu'il était encore le plus normal de sa bande. _Normal_ ! On peut utiliser un tas d'adjectifs pour qualifier Remus Lupin ; monstrueux, contre nature, effrayant, immonde, méprisable et bien d'autres encore. Mais _normal_ n'en fait définitivement pas partie. Bon, me voilà arrivé devant la porte. Elle est entr'ouverte mais je suis quelqu'un de bien élevé. Une petite seconde pour me composer un visage. Comme d'habitude, froid et méprisant. Je frappe légèrement à la porte. Cette chose, avec ses sens ultra développés devrait entendre sans trop de problème. Mais pas de réponse. C'est pas vrai qu'il n'a même pas su tirer parti des quelques avantages à être un loup-garou. Je lève le poing à nouveau et, de façon un peu plus énergique, toque une seconde fois. Toujours pas de réaction à l'intérieur. Je me décide donc à pousser la porte.

"Eh, Lupin en plus d'être inhumain, tu es sourd ou quoi ?" Je n'ai pas pu me détacher du tutoiement qu'on utilisait quand on était élèves. Et puis si je me mettais à le voussoyer, on pourrait prendre ça pour du respect. Manquerait plus que ça. Je lève les yeux vers le bureau. Mais personne n'est assis derrière. D'un coup d'œil rapide, je m'aperçois que la pièce est complètement vide. Pourtant, il est exactement dix-neuf heures, j'en suis sûr, je ne suis jamais en retard (et jamais en avance). Ce bon à rien aura oublié notre rendez-vous. Je dois pourtant admettre que ce n'est pas son genre. Tant pis, je vais poser ce gobelet sur son bureau et il le prendra en revenant. Un parchemin attire mon attention. Je contourne le bureau et me penche sur le bout de papier. C'est un plan. Un plan de Poudlard. Un bon plan. Non. C'est une carte sacrément précise. Nom de Dieu je ne connais pas ce couloir ! Ni cette salle, là.

Je l'emmène, tout en continuant à l'étudier, je sors et m'engage dans le passage secret qui me mènera directement dans le couloir des enchantements, direction salle des profs. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces points qui bougent ? Je fronce les sourcils. Enfin, l'un des points s'éloigne des autres et je vois un petit bandeau en dessous avec… le nom du point ! Cette carte est dotée d'un sort de traçage sur quiconque est dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Oui. Effectivement, je me trouve, là, près du bureau de Lupin. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Il me faut quelque temps pour trouver mon "collègue". Il est dans le parc. Il avance à bon train – non en fait il court – et il se dirige vers… le saule cogneur ! Le saule d'où part le passage secret. Et, au bout de celui-là juste avant qu'ils ne sortent du champ de la carte j'aperçois les noms de Potter, Weasley, Granger et… Black ! Et le loup-garou les rejoint. Ça va être un massacre, Lupin n'a pas pris sa potion ! Soudain l'évidence me frappe. J'avais raison. Lupin est dans le coup depuis le début ! Evidemment qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à un loup-garou ! Et Black va tuer Potter. Merde ! Ce petit con va se faire écharper. Non !

Abandonnant mon air impénétrable je laisse la panique m'envahir. Perdant définitivement toute contenance (et soudain cela m'est étrangement complètement égal) je me mets à courir dans le couloir. N'importe qui pourrait me voir mais qu'importe, le petit con va se faire tuer par Black alors que j'ai réussi à l'arracher des mains même du Lord, collé alors à la tête de cet abruti de Quirell. La carte serrée dans ma main et ma cape flottant derrière moi, claquant contre mes mollets, je cours. Mon chapeau tombe, et je renonce à le ramasser. Je n'ai plus d'air mais j'arrive encore à courir et même à penser. Si j'arrive assez vite je pourrai empêcher le massacre et peut-être même capturer Black vivant. Et Lupin accessoirement. Peu à peu l'idée du sauvetage urgent est remplacée par celle de la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin deuxième classe. (Peut-être même première classe.)Et je me vois, serrant la main de ce crétin de Fudge.

Je traverse le parc au pas de course et arrive hors d'haleine devant le Saule Cogneur. Dire qu'il a été assez bête pour retourner se cacher là-bas. La vue de l'arbre déchaîné réveille en moi une vieille peur. Le souvenir d'une mauvaise, très mauvaise blague. Crétins de Maraudeurs ! Quand je pense que tout le monde les adulait. Un reflet argenté attire mon œil alors que je cherche la perche qu'a dû utiliser le loup pour immobiliser l'arbre. La voilà. Et à coté…une…une cape d'invisibilité. Je le savais ! Sale morveux ! Je me drape dans la cape et attrape le long bout de bois à quelques mètres de celle-ci. Je parviens sans trop de problème à me faufiler dans le tunnel. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allume ma baguette, et avance à petits pas, fermant mon esprit afin que Lupin ne nous sente pas arriver, moi et mes relents de haine, de vengeance… et de peur. La cape me gêne mais je n'ose pas l'enlever, on ne sait jamais avec eux, j'ai suffisamment subi leur petites blagues pour ne pas les sous-estimer. Enfin, j'aperçois une porte délabrée, à travers et sous laquelle filtrent des rayons lumineux. Je la pousse le plus discrètement possible et me glisse à l'intérieur de la pièce, derrière le panneau. Tous se taisent et se tournent vers l'encadrement vide. Lupin s'avance et jette un œil sur le palier puis hausse les épaules.

Le jeune Weasley, recroquevillé sur le lit défoncé, sa jambe étrangement pliée fait remarquer à voix haute :

"La maison est hantée, tout le monde le sait."

Mais bien sûr.

"Pas du tout" Réplique Lupin, "les hurlements, c'était moi qui les poussais, les nuits de pleine lune" il s'était donc épanché sur sa pitoyable histoire. Lupin continue son explication jusqu'au moment où il arrive au passage où James Potter me sauve la vie, la raison pour laquelle je le hais tant. Comme si avant ça je l'avais adoré ou envié. Certes, il avait des amis et un charisme incroyable et il était un excellent joueur de Quidditch mais c'était surtout un arrogant, une tête brûlée, tellement sûr de lui que ça lui avait simplement valu un aller simple pour le cimetière. Je vois clairement les yeux de Granger s'écarquiller d'horreur en comprenant et elle demande :

"Et c'est pour ça que Rogue vous déteste tant ?" Tout à fait jeune fille, tu as tout compris. "Parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez dans le coup ?" Bien sûr qu'il était dans le coup. Je repousse la porte derrière laquelle j'étais tout en ôtant la cape d'un geste ample et confirme d'une voix froide :

"Exactement"

Soudain tout le monde se tourne vers moi, je fais venir à moi toutes les baguettes de la pièce et quand Black fait mine de se jeter sur moi, je lui plante la mienne entre les deux yeux, trop heureux de lui murmurer : "Donne moi une bonne raison, une seule bonne raison de le faire, Black, et je te tuerai" Et – enfin ! pour la première fois dans sa vie, Black reste tranquille. Alors que j'aurais tellement aimé le tuer de mes mains, il ne me donne aucune occasion de mettre ma menace à exécution. Tant pis, j'ai Lupin et Black à ma merci, il ne manquerait plus que Potter, mais j'ai son fils, j'ai attendu ça toute ma vie. Promptement je ligote le loup, (on ne sait jamais, c'est rapide ces sales hybrides) alors qu'il essaie de me "faire entendre raison". Je fais taire Granger d'une réplique cinglante dont j'ai le secret et m'apprête à faire sortir tout le monde quand cet imbécile de Potter me barre la route en se mettant dans l'encadrement de la porte et en déblatérant des âneries. Et voilà, Black et Lupin les ont ensorcelés, ou bien ils sont assez naïfs et crédules pour croire ce que ces petits malins leur ont dit ? Je dois rester calme. Ils ne connaissent pas Black et Lupin, ils ne savent pas de quoi ils sont capables. Mais Potter insiste et très vite je sors de mes gonds. Comme si la famille Potter ne m'avait encore assez humilié il faut qu'un petit impudent de treize ans se croie capable de vaincre Black simplement dans le but de se faire remarquer. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de laisser éclater ma rage contre les Black, les Potter et toute leur sale engeance :

" SILENCE ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! Tel père, tel fils, Potter ! Je viens de vous sauver la mise, vous devriez me remercier à genoux ! Vous auriez été bien avancé s'il vous avez tué ! Vous seriez mort comme votre père, trop arrogant pour croire que vous auriez pu vous tromper sur Black... Et maintenant, écartez-vous Potter, ou bien c'est moi qui vous règle votre compte. DEGAGEZ !"


	3. Ridicule

Vous vous baladez dans Poudlard quand au détour d'un couloir vous apercevez un chapeau traînant par terre…

**Pourquoi :** L'idée de ces saynètes m'est inspirée du livre de Vincent Delecroix, _Une chaussure sur un toit _(chez Gallimard), dans lequel chaque chapitre a pour vocation d'expliquer la présence d'une chaussure sur le toit d'un bâtiment à proximité de la Gare du Nord, à Paris (j'habite à proximité de la Gare du Nord, à Paris). Mes textes ont pour but d'expliquer la présence d'un chapeau de sorcier (sans sorcier en dessous) dans un couloir de Poudlard. Je ne reprends pas l'idée que tous les protagonistes de chacun des chapitres se connaissent (parce qu'habitant les mêmes immeubles en fait) bien que ce soit là un coté des plus intéressant du roman pour la simple raison que je n'ai pu me décider entre l'époque des Maraudeurs et celle d'Harry.

**Disclaimer** **:** Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ne sache pas que Harry & Co isn't mine ? Sauf quelques personnages que vous reconnaîtrez aisément (d'ailleurs, justement, non, vous ne les reconnaîtrez pas, c'est là toute l'astuce), tout est à JKR et personne ne me paie pour ces quelques lignes…

**Avertissement :** Tout public

**Epoque :** Maraudeurs

**Notes :** Voilà un troisième chapitre beaucoup plus court.

Merci à Snakky pour mes premières reviews, j'ai espacé mes paragraphes, j'espère que c'est mieux.

**Chapitre troisième : **Ridicule

Rafael Avery et Logan Wilkes marchaient à grands pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard, leurs robes et capes suivant leur moindre mouvement.

"Je vais les tuer !" S'écria rageusement Wilkes d'un ton aigri.

"Tuer qui ?"

"Arrête, tu sais très bien qui a fait ça, je vais tuer Potter, Black, leur famille, leurs amis et tous ceux qui leur ressemblent !"

"Tu exagères…" Philosopha Avery, "Moi aussi je les déteste, mais il faut admettre qu'ils ont fait pire…"

"C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu n'es pas dans mon état !"

Avery s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand apparurent au bout du couloir quatre silhouettes. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant, observant les deux Serpentard et soudain ce fut l'explosion. James Potter éclata d'un rire tonitruant tandis que Sirius Black devait s'appuyer sur son ami Peter Pettigrow pour ne pas s'écrouler et que Remus Lupin, lui, tapait le mur de son poing. L'hilarité était à son comble.

Serrant les poings, Wilkes, avança vers les Maraudeurs, suivi de près par Avery qui, maintenant qu'il avait en face de lui les instigateurs de la mauvaise farce dont la moitié des Serpentard était victime, ne goûtait plus vraiment la plaisanterie.

"Potter ! Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça !" Lança Wilkes, un air meurtrier plaqué sur son visage.

"Avoir fait quoi, enfin ?" Demanda Remus, ingénu.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez fait, mais je vous jure que je vais me venger ! Nom d'un gobelin, je porte une robe !" La fin de sa phrase s'envola dans une montée particulièrement impressionnante de sa voix dans les aigus.

"Et alors, moi aussi…" Fit James en retour, "mais je dois avouer que la tienne…"

"Est particulièrement seyante !" Finit Sirius dans un éclat de rire.

En effet, si Wilkes et Avery portaient – comme le veut la tradition de Poudlard – les réglementaires capes et robes, ce dernier était contrairement à ses habitudes affublé d'une tenue de moldu du XVIIIème siècle, avec collants et bottes montantes, gilet et ample chemise. Toutefois, cet accoutrement était plutôt agréable à porter comparé à celui de Wilkes. Lui était pareillement vêtu d'habits tout droit sortis du siècle des Lumières… des habits de femme. Une magnifique robe d'un rose pâle ouvragé accompagnée d'un petit chapeau à voilette composait sa tenue.

Devant les rires non dissimulés des Gryffondor, les deux victimes s'échauffaient de plus en plus et quand Sirius osa émettre un avis sur leurs tenues, les Serpentard ne purent se contrôler davantage. Tandis qu'Avery sortait sa baguette pour en menacer James et Peter, Wilkes, lançant au visage de Pettigrow le petit chapeau violemment arraché à sa maintenant longue chevelure, brandit la sienne en direction de Remus, qui était plus près de lui.

En une seconde, les quatre adversaires avaient cessé de rire et pointaient à leur tour leur baguette vers les Serpentard. Constatant la supériorité numérique de leurs opposants, Wilkes et Avery jetèrent un dernier regard empli de haine à ceux-ci et se contentèrent de les dépasser. Au moment où ils tournaient au coin du couloir, les Maraudeurs avaient déjà rangé leurs baguettes depuis longtemps et plaisantaient à nouveau, riant de bon cœur de leurs victimes.

Arrivés à la grande salle, les Maraudeurs tombèrent sur Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor et dragon humain selon Sirius (inhumain selon James qui ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer dès qu'elle était dans les parages). D'après ce qu'ils comprirent, Lily aussi avait croisé les infortunés Serpentard qui n'avaient pas manqué de déverser leur bile sur la jeune fille, mettant tous les Gryffondor dans le même sac, et par conséquent, Evans dans le même sac que les Maraudeurs, ce qui n'était par particulièrement pour plaire à la jeune fille. C'est pourquoi dès qu'elle les vit, cette dernière se lança dans une diatribe contre les quatre garçons dont ce qui en ressortit fut "irresponsables" "gamins" "immatures et débiles".

"S'il vont se plaindre à McGonagall, on va encore perdre des points ! Vous voulez vraiment ruiner toutes nos chances d'avoir la coupe ?!" Continua-t-elle.

"Mais non. Tu t'énerve vraiment pour n'importe quoi, Evans !" Fit James en réponse.

"C'est vrai, fiche nous un peu la paix, arrête d'être toujours sur notre dos, ou alors fais ta déclaration d'amour…" Ajouta Sirius sur son ton habituel et son regard amusé ce qui lui valut une grimace désapprobatrice de Lily.

"De toute façon il n'ont aucune preuve que c'est nous" Compléta Peter calmement.

"Ils n'ont plus de preuves du tout d'ailleurs, à cette heure, le charme s'est rompu et tout est redevenu normal" Acheva Remus avec sûreté.

"Enfin s'ils furent jamais _normaux_" Finit James en s'éloignant.


End file.
